M'AIDEZ
by Rozzeana
Summary: Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling bahagia bagi dua insan, malah menjadi hari paling buruk bagi keduanya. Beberapa jam setelah janji sehidup semati itu semuanya terjadi. / bad summary / genre ga sesuai / #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration.


M'AIDEZ (Tolong Aku)

STORY

Disebuah ruangan dengan lampu yang tidak begitu terang, seorang wanita yang memakai sebuah gaun pengantin tertidur diatas ranjang (ranjang rumah sakit, gatau apa namanya.) dengan beberapa ikatan ditubuhnya. Didadanya yang mengikat lengan dan tubuhnya, dikedua pergelangan tangan, dan dikedua pergelangan tangannya.

 _'Dimana ini? Kenapa aku disini?'_ seorang gadis mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. _'Ah!, diikat? Siapa yang melakukannya?'_

Karena suara berisik dari gerakan tubuh wanita yang mencoba membuka ikatannya, seseorang menghampirinya.

"Ohh kau sudah sadar?"

Karena silau dari lampu yang tepat ada diatasnya wanita itu belum bisa melihat wajah orang yang bicara, tapi bisa dipastikan jika orang itu adalah seorang pria.

"Dimana ini? Siapa kau?!" Tanya wanita itu setengah berteriak.

 _SREETT_

Rambut wanita itu dengan keras ditarik oleh orang itu.

"Kau sudah selingkuh, sekarang berpura-pura tidak mengenalku?!" Bentak orang itu.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalmu! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak wanita itu lagi.

"Lepaskan? Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!" Orang itu tersenyum lalu melepas rambut gadis itu kasar hingga kepala gadis itu sedikit terbentur pada ranjang alas tidurnya.

"Kau gila!" Teriak wanita itu saat orang itu berbalik menjauh.

"Apa kau bilang?" Orang itu mengepal tangannya, hingga memutih buku buku tangannya.

"Kau gila! Kau tidak waras!" Bentak wanita itu.

 _Plaakk!_

Sebuah tamparan dilayangkan oleh orang itu pada pipi kiri wanita itu memerah dan setetes darah mengalir disudut pipi itu.

"Aku memang gila! Aku gila karna kau Shion !"

Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya, menatap pria itu tajam, "aku bukan Shion! Aku Hinata!"

"DIAAAMM!"

 _BHUGG!_

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **M'AIDEZ 'Tolong Aku'**

 **Pair : Naruto U Hinata H**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, no EYD, mainstream, alur yang berantakan, cerita pemula.**

 **By : Rozzeana**

 **Rated : T**

 **Inspirated : Film 'The Call'**

.

.

Suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar ditengah keramaian kota yang memang sedang pada jam ramainya. Mobil - mobil polisi itu melaju menuju sebuah Hotel bintang 5. Hotel dijadwalkan menjadi tempat berlangsungnya resepsi pernikahan anak pengusaha nomor satu di Tokyo, - _Uzumaki Naruto_ -, tempat yang seharusnya di penuhi kebahagiaan itu berubah menjadi dipenuhi dengan ketegangan.

Pasalnya beberapa waktu lalu salah seorang petugas hotel melaporkan jika temannya melihat mempelai wanita di bawa oleh seorang pria yang menggunakan jaket putih dan topi hitam, saat akan berteriak meminta bantuan penculik itu berhasil menembak temannya itu hingga terjatuh dan tidak sempat melihat plat nomor mobil tersebut.

"Sai, apa kau sudah berhasil menemukan sidik jarinya pada knop pintu itu?" Tanya pria berambut raven berbentuk seperti pantat ayam.

"Tidak ada satupun." Jawab pria berkulit pucat yang tadi di panggil Sai.

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada, seharusnya ada banyak karena ini bukan tempat pribadi." Ujar seorang pria berambut nanas.

"Awalnya ku pikir juga seperti itu, tapi dia pintar, dia menghapus semuanya." Jawab Sai.

"Sepertinya dia penculik profesional." Ujar pria bertato merah di kedua pipinya.

"Bukan waktunya untuk memuji, Kiba!" Omel pria berambut raven tadi.

"Hey! Apa tamu hotel ini ada yang pernah parkir disini?" Tanya pria berambut nanas pada seseorang yang berpakaian pelayan.

"Tidak tuan." Jawab orang itu.

"Ternyata dia cukup ceroboh." Pria berambut nanas itu tersenyum miring.

"Memangnya ada apa Shikamaru?" Tanya pria berambut raven pada pria berambut nanas.

"kau lihat itu Sasuke." Tunjuk Shikamaru pada sebuah alat suntik di depannya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Sai, cek sidik jarinya?"

Disuatu ruangan dengan nuansa putih,

"Nee-san... hiks...hiks..." seorang gadis berambut coklat menangis sembari memeluk sebuah kerudung pernikahan.

"Tenanglah Hanabi, Hinata pasti bisa ditemukan!" Ujar seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan gadis tersebut.

"ini seharusnya jadi hari bahagia untuknya." Seorang pria paruh baya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tou-san" ujar pria tadi lirih.

" _Gomenasai_!" Seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan pria paruh baya itu. "Seharusnya aku mengawasinya, bukan meninggalkannya." Lanjutnya tetap pada posisi membungkuk.

"Sudahlah Naruto, itu bukan salahmu. Kau sedang berganti pakaian tadi. Tegakkan tubuhmu, kau menantuku, menantu Hyuga Hiashi. Jangan mudah merendah!" Omel pria paruh baya bernama Hiashi namun penuh dengan perhatian.

"Hey kuning kau belum tulikan? Kau sudah dengar ucapan tou-sanku kan? Tegakkan tubuhmu!" Tambah pria berambut coklat.

Naruto langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "aku mendengarnya Neji!"

Tempat parkir belakang hotel, tempat dimana para polisi sedang melakukan penyelidikan.

"Sudah ada kecocokan!" perkataan Sai langsung menjadi pusat perhatian yang lainnya.

"Ootsutsuki Toneri?" Kiba membaca hasil penyelidikan sidik jari yang ada pada sebuah alat suntik.

"Shikamaru langsung cari tau tentang orang itu, aku akan mengabari Naruto." Perintah Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Shikamaru.

Tempat Naruto.

Semua yang ada didalam masih tetap menyesali apa yang telah terjadi pada Hinata. Sebagian dari mereka menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memaksa kalian, seharusnya aku mengikuti rencanamu untuk berbulan madu terlebih dahulu. Maafkan kaa-chan mu ini Naruto. Hiks.." seorang wanita berambut merah terus menangis dalam pelukan pria berambut kuning yang mirip dengan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Kushina, jangan menangis terus. kejadian ini bukanlah salahmu." Ujar pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita berambut merah yang di panggil Kushina.

"Tapi Minato, kalau aku tak-"

"kaa-chan, tou-chan benar. Ini bukan salah kaa-chan." naruto ikut bersuara mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

 _Drrrtt.. Drrrttt..._

Naruto yang masih berusaha menenangkan Ibunya merasa hpnya bergetar, Setelah melihat nama penelpon, Naruto langsung mengangkat telponnya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Naruto. "Baiklah aku akan kesana. Yaa akan ku ajak mereka." Naruto lalu menutup telponnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Neji.

"Kita diminta untuk ke belakang gedung."

Tak membuang waktu lama, mereka semua langsung melesat ke belakang hotel.

Dibelakang hotel, dengan setengah berlari Naruto menghampiri kumpulan polisi yang tidak memakai seragam polisi.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto.

"Kemarilah. Apa diantara kalian ada yang mengenalnya?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menunjuk kearah layar sebuah komputer, yang menampilkan sebuah foto pria dan sebuah nama.

"Ootsutsuki Toneri? Aku tidak kenal." Ujar Naruto lalu melirik kearah yang lainnya. Yang dijawab gelengan kepala.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tunggu Shikamaru!" ujar Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru menghampiri Sasuke.

"Otsutsuki Toneri, di kantor tidak ada catatan kriminalnya. Dia warga biasa. Mungkin ini penculikannya yang pertama." Lapor Shikamaru.

"Dan penculikan terakhir. Aku akan membuatnya dihukum mati!" Ujar Neji penuh dengan amarah.

"Cih, mentang - mentang kau pengacara." Ejek Kiba.

"bagus kau tahu jika aku adalah pengacara, jadi jangan heran jika nanti ada surat panggilan dari kepolisian atas tuduhan tindakan tidak menyenangkan yang diakibatkan oleh mulutmu!" Ujar Neji menunjuk Kiba.

"Tenanglah! Bukan saatnya bertengkar!" Omel Hiashi.

"Bisa aku lanjutkan?" Tanya Sasuke.

" _Sumimasen_ , silahkan lanjutkan." Ujar Hiashi.

Naruto yang melihat pertengkaran antara Neji dan Kiba hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan salah satu dari mereka, karena itu sudah menjadi sifat alami mereka. Ditambah mereka pun sedang dipusingkan dengan pencarian Hinata, terutama Neji.

"Apa kau mendapatkan alamat tempat tinggalnya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Yaa, sudah aku dapatkan." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kita kesana. Berikan alamatnya pada Kiba." Perintah Sasuke.

Semua polisi yang ada disana langsung membereskan peralatannya dan bersiap menuju tempat tinggal Toneri.

"Tunggu!" Tahan Naruto.

"Kau tetap disini, tenangkan keluargamu." Ujar Sasuke seolah dia tahu apa yang diinginkan Naruto. "Aku akan menemukan istrimu secepatnya, lalu kau bisa melaksanakan malam pertamamu." Canda Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Naruto tersenyum, "aku percaya kau bisa menemukannya, tapi aku suaminya, aku juga ingin mencarinya. Tolong izinkan aku ikut. Aku janji akan menuruti semua perintahmu dan tidak akan mengacau." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto "Asal keluargamu mengizinkan."

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung menoleh kearah keluarganya dan keluarga istrinya. Dan mereka tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jangan pulang sebelum menemukan menantu Kaa-chan." Gurau Kushina.

"Baiklah, ayo bergegas. Kau semobil denganku."

Mereka pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Hotel tersebut.

 **FLASHBACK**

Beberapa jam sebelumnya,

"Naruto cepat ganti pakaianmu! Waktu kita sedikit!" Omel wanita berambut merah yang rambutnya digulung keatas menyisakan beberapa helai rambut di kiri dan kanan dengan menggunakan gaun berwarna coklat menyapu lantai.

"Baiklah kaa-chan." Jawab Naruto yang masih menggunakan Jas putih yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengikat janji sehidup semati.

Naruto yang sedang memandangi istrinya yang sedang dimake up ulang, merasa cukup terganggu dengan perintah ibunya.

"Selesai, tunggu disini aku akan segera kembali untuk menata rambutmu." Ujar stylish yang tadi sibuk mendandani Hinata.

"Tersenyumlah Naruto-kun. Ini kan pesta kita." Seorang wanita berambut indigo itu tersenyum.

Naruto terus menatap Hinata, seolah jika dia berkedip sekali saja dia akan kehilangan wanitanya itu.

"Baiklah Hinata, aku tinggal sebentar yaa." Naruto lalu mengecup kening Hinata sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar.

Tidak sampai 5 menit pintu itu kembali terbuka.

"Cepat sekali Narut- siapa kau?" Tanya Hinata saat menoleh yang dia lihat bukanlah Naruto melainkan seorang pria yang menggunakan jaket putih dengan topi hitam, sehingga sulit untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika mempelai pria kecelakaan dan sekarang ada di belakang Hotel." Jawab pria itu.

"Apa!" Hinata langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Antar aku ke tempat Naruto!" Perintah Hinata.

Pria itu lalu menuntun Hinata kebelakang gedung. Entah karena memang pegawai yang jumlahnya sedikit atau mereka sedang sibuk semua, setiap lorong yang di lewati Hinata sangatlah sepi bahkan bisa dibilang tidak ada seorang pun. Hinata yang panik tidaklah menyadari keadaan itu.

Sampai Hinata telah keluar dari gedung hotel, dia baru menyadari jika disana tidak ada seorang pun yang dikenalnya bahkan orang lain selain mereka berdua pun tidak ada.

"Dimana Naruto? Tidak ada siapa - siapa disini!" Omel Hinata.

Hinata kembali menarik bawah gaunnya yang menghambat langkahnya, lalu berputar ingin masuk kembali kedalam gedung hotel, hingga Hinata merasa langkahnya tertahan karena tangannya ditarik oleh orang tadi.

"Mau apa kau?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata pria itu malah menyuntikkan sebuah cairan pada tangan Hinata, hingga Hinata tak sadarkan diri.

Merasa mangsanya sudah tidak bergerak, pria itu langsung membawa Hinata kedalam mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh.

"Mau kau bawa kemana wanita itu?" Tanya seseorang berpakaian pelayan.

Setelah memasukkan Hinata kedalam mobil, pria itu langsung berbalik menatap pelayan yang memergokinya.

"Cih!"

 _DORR..._

Suara tembakan itu terdengar hingga kedalam gedung, seorang pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu belakang berjalan menghampiri sumber suara.

"Hey izumo ada apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang baru saja keluar. "Oh tidak! Izumo!" Teriak pelayan itu saat melihat temannya tergolek lemah dengan darah di dada kirinya.

"Tolong! Tolong!" Teriak pelayan itu lalu menghampiri temannya.

"Tel-telpon polisi, katakan pe-pengantin wanita di ba-bawa pergi arrghh... o-oleh seorang pria de-dengan mobil se-sedan berwarna hi-hijau." Pria yang di panggil Izumo itu pun tak sadarkan diri.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Naruto masih duduk didalam mobil disebelah Sasuke yang sedang mengemudikan mobil. Naruto duduk dengan tenang, bahkan terlalu tenang untuk ukuran Naruto. Naruto terlihat menatap kosong keluar jendela disebelahnya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dari sudut matanya ikut prihatin pada keadaan Naruto yang juga sahabatnya.

 ** _Naruto POV_**

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu kita mengikat janji sehidup semati, baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku merasa ada yang menarik bibirku hingga terus tersenyum. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu kau menyandang marga Uzumaki di namamu.

Semuanya terlalu cepat Hinata, aku bahkan baru meninggalkanmu beberapa menit untuk berganti pakaian, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menemukanmu dikamar itu.

Yang aku dapatkan malah sebuah kabar yang mengatakan jika kau dibawa oleh seorang pria, dan saksi mata di tembak ditempat.

Kumohon Hinata bertahanlah tunggu aku, aku akan menemukanmu dan menyelamatkanmu, dan kita akan melanjutkan kebahagiaan kita. Tunggu aku Hinata.

 ** _Naruto POV END_**

Setelah lebih dari 1 jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah kediaman di perfektur Saitama, setelah memastikan jika rumah didepannya telah sesuai dengan alamat yang didapatkan Shikamaru, Sasuke langsung menekan bel pintu, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

"Maaf, apa kalian mencari keluarga Otsutsuki?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang muncul dari rumah yang ada didepan rumah Ootsutsuki.

"Ya, apa ada dirumah?" Tanya Kiba sopan.

"tidak ada. Mereka hanya akan datang saat hari raya." Jawab wanita paruh baya itu.

"apa _obaa-san_ tahu Otsutsuki Toneri ada dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yang ku tahu Toneri bekerja dirumah sakit A di Bunkyo." Jawab wanita paruh baya itu.

"Baiklah kami akan langsung kesana. Terima kasih atas informasinya." pamit Kiba.

Mobil yang dikendarai Shikamaru kembali memimpin perjalanan menuju Bunkyo.

"Jika ada kejadian seperti ini jangan lupa cari tahu tempat kerjanya jangan hanya alamatnya!" Omel Sai didalam mobil.

"Kenapa memang?" Tanya Kiba polos.

"Kau ini orang jepang bukan sih? dari hotel tadi ke Bunkyo tidak sampai 40 menit." Jawab Shikamaru dengan tetap konsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya.

"APAAAA!"

oOo

Disebuah ruangan berdinding kayu yang sudah lapuk, bahkan aroma yang ada disana sangat buruk untuk kesehatan paru - paru.

Hinata yang masih menggunakan gaun pengantin putih yang kini mulai ternodai debu, surai Indigonya terlihat berantakan, pergelangan tangan dan kakinya terlihat mulai memerah ditambah mata kirinya kini terlihat berwarna keunguan dan membesar walau sedang terpejam.

"Ngghh." Hinata berusaha membuka matanya, tapi mata sebelah kirinya terasa nyeri dan tidak bisa dibuka.

"Kau sadar lagi?" Tanya seorang pria. "Maaf sudah memukulmu dan membuat matamu luka."

"Lepaskan aku!" Hinata meronta dari tempat tidur yang mengikatnya.

"Haaahh..kau memang lebih cantik jika tertidur Shion." Pria itu lalu menghampiri Hinata.

"Sudah aku katakan aku Hinata bukan Shion!" Teriak Hinata.

Pria itu mengeram dan langsung menarik kembali rambut Hinata, hingga Hinata meringis merasakan sakit dikepalanya lagi.

"Jangan pernah membantah ucapanku! Kau adalah Shion ku." Ujar pria itu tepat ditelinga Hinata.

"Ahh! Sa-sakit..kumohon lepaskan..hiks" pinta Hinata saat tarikan dirambutnya bertambah keras.

"Baiklah." Pria itu langsung berhenti menarik rambut Hinata tapi tidak melepaskan genggamannya. "Kau tahu? Aku lebih suka rambut pirangmu Shion." Pria itu mencium rambut Hinata.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Hinata disela - sela tangisnya.

"kau benar - benar tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Toneri seraya mengelus pipi gembil Hinata.

Dengan perasaan takut Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau melupakanku Shion?" Tanya pria itu lagi. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu Shion?" Pria itu tetap mengelus pipi Hinata.

Hinata yang ketakutan secara reflek menutup matanya yang terus meneteskan air mata dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau takut padaku Shion?" Tanya pria itu namun Hinata tetap pada mode ketakutannya. "Jawab aku Shion!" Bentak pria itu lalu menarik wajah Hinata. "Jawab aku! Jawab!"

 _PLAAKK!_

oOo

Rumah sakit A di Bunkyo,

Setelah tiba, Naruto langsung berlari menuju meja resepsionia dirumah sakit. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Naruto sampai dimeja resepsionis, Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto untuk menahan Naruto. Naruto mengerti situasinya, dia menghela nafas dan membiarkan Kiba menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"Permisi, Kami dari kepolisian." Kiba menunjukkan lencana kepolisiannya. "Apa benar disini ada pegawai bernama Otsutsuki Toneri?" Tanya Kiba pada seorang resepsionis.

"Pegawai? Bagian apa?" Tanya resepsionis tersebut.

"Ahh aku tidak tahu, cek saja didatanya." Jawab Kiba.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Resepsionis itu langsung sibuk dengan komputernya.

5 menit kemudian.

Resepsionis yang tadi berfokus pada komputer didepannya, kembali menoleh pada Kiba yang berdiri didepan meja resepsionis.

"Otsutsuki Toneri adalah seorang perawat disini. Tapi dia sudah mengundurkan diri seminggu yang lalu." Ujar resepsionis itu.

"Apa masih ada data dimana dia tinggal?" Tanya Sai.

"Alamat yang tertera dia tinggal di Saitama." Jawab resepsionis itu.

"Apa tidak ada informasi tempat tinggalnya disekitar sini?" Tanya Kiba dan resepsionis itu menggeleng.

Kiba dan Sai menghampiri teman - temannya yang menunggu di lobi rumah sakit.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Alamat yang dia gunakan alamat rumahnya di Saitama." Jawab Kiba.

"Tunggu! kenapa kalian mencari Toneri?" Tanya seseorang pria yang memakai baju perawat.

"apa kau mengenal Toneri?" Tanya Naruto. "Tolong beritahu kami dimana dia tinggal." Pinta Naruto.

"dia menyewa sebuah apartemen Suna. Tapi ada apa dengannya? Kenapa polisi sampai mencarinya?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Dia menculik istri pria ini, jadi jika kau mengetahui informasi lainnya tolong segera kabari kepolisian. Agar kami bisa segera menemukan istrinya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Toneri melakukan itu? Terlalu mustahil. Kalian mungkin salah orang." Hardik pria itu.

"Informasi ini berdasarkan sidik jari yang ada di TKP." jawab Sasuke lagi. "kami harus mencarinya salah ataupun tidak, terima kasih untuk informasinya." Ujar Sasuke lalu pergi.

"Hubungi aku jika ada informasi tentang Toneri." Naruto memberikan kartu namanya padanya pria itu lalu berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Apartemen Suna,

"Permisi kami dari kepolisian bisa kami tahu apa benar Otsutsuki Toneri menyewa salah satu apartemen disini?" Tanya Kiba.

"Yaa benar." Jawab resepsionis itu. "Tapi sudah seminggu ini semuanya tidak ada yang melihat Toneri-san." Lanjut resepsionis.

"Bisa kami minta tolong dibukakan pintu apartemennya?" Tanya Sai.

Resepsionis terdiam sejenak.

"Ini untuk keperluan penyelidikan." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Baiklah." Resepsionis itu langsung memanggil seorang _security_ lalu memberikan kunci apartemen.

 _Security_ itu langsung menuju kearah kamar milik Toneri. Setelah dibukakan pintu, semuanya langsung masuk dan menggeledah semua ruangan yang ada.

"Hey Toneri kemana sa- kenapa ada polisi?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Apa kau mengenal Toneri?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yaa, kamarku disebelah." Jawab gadis.

"Apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke, dan gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau yak-"

"Sasuke kemarilah liat ini!" Panggil Kiba dari sebuah ruangan.

Sasuke dan Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan yang bisa di katakan sebuah ruang kerja.

"Wanita ini mirip Hinata." Ujar Naruto yang sedang memegang sebuah foto yang menampilkan sosok seorang gadis yang mirip Hinata, hanya saja warna rambut dan matanya berbeda.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia Shion, kekasih Toneri." Jawab gadis berambut pink tadi.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Namaku Sakura." Jawab gadis bernama Sakura.

"Kau kenal gadis itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, dia teman kuliahku." Jawab Sakura.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia sudah tidak ada, 1 tahun lalu dia meninggal karena kanker." Jawab Sakura.

"Apa Toneri memiliki sejarah kejiwaan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"dia memang pernah menghilang selama 3 bulan setelah meninggalnya Shion, tapi tidak tahu kenapa." Jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Sai.

"Sudah berjam-jam pria itu menculik Hinata, tapi tidak ada tanda - tanda dia meminta tebusan. Mungkin dia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan setelah meninggalnya gadis itu." Jawab Shikamaru melirik kearah salah satu foto Shion. "sepertinya dia sangat menggilai gadis ini. Dan mungkin dia menganggap Hinata adalah gadis ini." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi kalau benar dia memiliki masalah kejiwaan dia harus segera ditemukan." Ujar Sasuke.

Perhatian Shikamaru tertuju pada salah satu foto dimana Toneri dan Shion berfoto berdua dengan background sebuah rumah sederhana dengan _eksterior_ dominan kayu, Shikamaru pun mengambil foto itu.

"rumah siapa ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu rumah mereka. 3 tahun sebelum Shion meninggal, mereka sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama." Jawab Sakura.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah tidak ada!" Jawab Sakura terburu buru.

"Dimana dulu rumah ini berdiri?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura.

"Hey nona, kau bisa ditahan karena membantu menyembunyikan pelaku." Sasuke ikut ambil suara. "Cukup beri kami alamatnya." Pinta Sasuke.

"Kumohon Nona." Naruto ikut ambil suara. "Aku ingin menemukan istriku."

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak tahu!" Bentak Sakura.

"Kau tahu apa tugasku di kepolisian, aku bertugas dibagian introgasi, jadi aku tahu saat orang itu bohong dan tidak. Dan kau.."

"Rumah itu ada di moonhill di toshima blok J11 no 13i" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah terima kasih untuk kerja samanya. Kami permisi." Ujar Sasuke, lalu mengajak semuanya pergi.

Didalam mobil Kiba Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Sial, hotel ke moonhill tidak sampai 15 menit! Sia - sia kita ke Saitama!" Umpat Kiba.

"Itulah yang dibilang, tempat sembunyi yang paling aman adalah tempat musuh." ujar Shikamaru.

Mendengar itu Kiba hanya berdecih dengan pandangan lurus menatap ke jalan.

"Hey Shika, kenapa kau sangat yakin kalau dengan rumah itu?" Tanya Sai.

"Hanya _feeling_ saja." Jawab Shikamaru lalu melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi belakang.

 _CKIIITT_

Suara decitan ban mobil yang bergesekkan dengan aspal jalan terdengar hingga meninggalkan jejak hitam diatas aspal akibat mobil yang sedang melaju tiba - tiba saja mengerem. Semua yang ada didalam mobil pun terdorong gravitasi hingga langsung maju kedepan.

"Kau gila?!" Omel Kiba.

"Kau yang gila! Kenapa berhenti mendadak!?" Bentak Shikamaru.

Lalu HT yang ada di mobil Kiba berbunyi.

"Ada apa kenapa berhenti mendadak?" Tanya Sasuke yang ada dimobil belakang.

"Tidak ada apa - apa, Kiba mendadak kram kaki, aku akan menggantikannya." Jawab Sai berbohong lalu meletakkan kembali HT pada posisi awalnya. "Kau berhutang kebohongan dan ini!" Lanjut Sai lalu menunjukkan kepalanya yang merah akibat terbentur. "Tukar tempat!"

oOo

Ruangan dimana Hinata disekap.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan disana, masih hanya ada mereka berdua disana, dan Hinata masih terbaring diranjang dengan kaki dan tangan yang diikat. Ternyata ada perbedaan, mulut Hinata kini tersumpal kain.

 _drrrttt...drrrttt..._

"Mau apa dia menelpon?" Pria itu lalu mengangkat telpon. "ada apa?"

 _"Dimana kau?"_ Terdengar suara seorang perempuan.

"Disuatu tempat yang tidak bisa kau temui." Jawab Toneri.

 _"Serius lah. dimana kau? Kau apakan gadis itu!?"_

"aku sedang bermain"

 _"Jangan gila, lepaskan gadis itu. Dan serahkan dirimu kepolisi sebelum semuanya semakin kacau."_

"Aku hanya ingin Shion hi-"

 _"Shion sudah meninggal, terima itu Toneri!"_

"Kau tidak mengerti Sakura"

 _"Aku tau kau sedih ta-"_

"DIAM!"

Pria bernama Toneri itu langsung melempar hpnya kedinding. Lalu menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Kau takut sayang?" Tanya Toneri menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata kembali mencoba melepaskan diri dari ikatan.

"Percuma saja, kau tidak bisa lepas. Lihat tanganmu malah luka." Toneri mencengkeram kedua pipi Hinata "diam, dan menurutlah, atau aku akan berlaku kasar padamu!"

Hinata hanya bisa menangis tak bersuara karena mulutnya yang disumpal, dan tangannya masih berusaha melepaskan ikatannya.

oOo

Moonhill

Terlihat penampakan rumah ada difoto secara nyata, tapi penampakan nyatanya tidaklah seindah difoto. Rumput disekitar sudah sangat tinggi, tumbuhan banyak yang telah merambar didinding rumah, dan yang pasti cat yang tidak secerah di foto.

"Sama seperti yang ada di foto." Ujar Kiba turun dari mobil. " _Feeling_ mu tentang kebohongan gadis itu benar." Lanjut Kiba menoleh kearah Shikamaru.

"langsung geledah!"

Setelah itu mereka langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah itu. Mereka memeriksa setiap sudut rumah dengan sangat teliti. Hingga tak ada satu ruangan pun yang akan terlewatkan.

30 menit menelusuri rumah itu, tapi mereka tidak menemukan sedikitpun petunjuk. Karena rumah yang dibiarkan selama 1 tahun lebih _*perkiraan Kiba*_ , debu didalam rumah membuat mereka keluar dari rumah untuk menghirup udara segar.

" _Sial_! Malah buntu disini!" Umpat Kiba.

"Hey Sasuke, kenapa kau memerintahkan untuk menjaga daerah sini?" Tanya Sai.

"Agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk dan keluar dengan seenaknya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Haahh, hanya bermodalkan _feeling_ Shikamaru kau sampai melakukan itu!" Omel kiba lagi.

"Bukan hanya Shikamaru, aku pun yakin Hinata ada disini!" Ujar Naruto. "Aku akan kembali mengecek kedalam" Naruto lalu masuk kedalam rumah itu lagi.

" _Baka_!" Umpat Kiba.

"Carilah pasangan agar kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan pasangan!" Omel Sai lalu menyusul Naruto, diikuti Sasuke.

"Hey Kiba, kau belum lupakan jika Naruto bukan hanya seseorang yang kehilangan pasangan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Yaa aku tahu, dia sahabat kita." Jawab Kiba.

"Lalu?" Tanya Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo lah, kita bantu si kuning itu." Kiba dan Shikamaru pun kembali masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Ruangan perpustakaan.

Sudah kedua kalinya mereka memeriksa perpustakaan yang ada didalam rumah itu. Walau ditinggalkan, nyatanya rumah ini tidaklah kosong. Perpustakaan ini pula masih dipenuhi dengan buku - buku yang sudah terlapisi debu.

 _Brakk... Brukk.._

Sai mengambil salah satu buku yang judulnya menarik perhatian, namun karena sudah terlalu lama, buku - buku itu menempel dan berjatuhan dari rak.

"Hey, ada apa Sai?" Tanya Kiba.

" _Gomen_ , aku tertarik dengan judul buku ini, jadi aku berniat melihatnya, tapi mereka malah ikut keluar dari rak dan terjatuh." Terang Sai. "Bantu aku membereskannya yaa." Pinta Sai.

"Baiklah." Naruto langsung berjongkok membantu Sai, diikuti yang lainnya.

Saat Shikamaru ikut berjongkok. Pistol yang ada dipinggangnya beradu dengan lantai.

"Hey tunggu dulu." Ujar Naruto dengan tatapan tajam kearah pistol Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"jangan bilang kau mau bunuh diri?" tuduh Kiba.

"Tentu saja tidak _baka_!" Omel Naruto, lalu mengambil 2 buku. "dengarkan ini"

Naruto menjatuhkan satu bukunya didekat kakinya, lalu satu lagi didekat kaki Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kenapa kau bisa jadi polisi sih?" Omel Naruto. "suara yang ditimbulkan berbeda!" Terang Naruto.

"Bukankah itu wajar, karena buku yang kau jatuhkan tebalnya berbeda." Jawab Sai.

"Baiklah, kemarikan Pistolmu." Pinta Naruto pada Sai. "Kau Nanas, jatuhkan Pistolmu setelah aku."

" _Mendokusei_."

Naruto lalu menjatuhkan Pistol milik Sai diikuti Shikamaru. Wajah Kiba berekspresi setelah menyadari perbedaan yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Dengar kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"ketinggian jatuh kalian kan berbeda." Jawab Sai.

"Aaarrgghh!" Naruto mengacak acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. "Terserah kalianlah!" Naruto bangkit lalu mulai menghentak - hentakkan kakinya dilantai yang di curigainya.

"Ta-"

"Biarkan Naruto bekerja." Potong Sasuke.

"Kalian sudah menyadarinya?" Tanya Kiba sedikit berbisik.

"Sejak buku yang dijatuhkan Naruto." Jawab Sai.

Naruto terus menghentak - hentakkan kakinya hingga dia tiba dihadapan sebuah meja baca. Naruto lalu mendorong meja tersebut, dan terlihatlah lantai yang ukuran hampir sebesar meja dilengkapi sebuah gagang seperti sebuah pintu.

"Kau selalu pintar jika berhubungan dengan Hinata." Ujar Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami mengerti kecurigaanmu, dan kami pun mencurigainya. Tapi kami ingin kau yang menemukannya." Jawab Sai.

" _Bakka jannai_?! Ini masalah Hinata, istriku! Jika dia kenapa - kenapa bagaimana?!" Omel Naruto.

"Jika tahu seperti itu kenapa tidak segera kau buka pintu itu, jangan hanya marah - marah!" Tegur Shikamaru.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu membuka pintu itu dibantu Kiba, setelah terbuka terlihat sebuah tangga.

Naruto yang masih melihat ke bawah disodorkan sebuah senter oleh Sasuke, sebelum Sasuke turun.

"Lembab sekali tempat ini." Kiba menutup hidungnya. "Aku tidak percaya ada tempat semengerikan ini! Padahal sudah terlihat buruk."

" _Ssstt_! Ada cahaya. Matikan senter kalian!" Perintah Sasuke.

Mereka lalu mengintip di lubang - lubang yang ada di dinding kayu itu.

Terlihat Hinata yang penuh luka dan yang parah matanya lebam membengkak sedang terikat diatas ranjang dengan mulut tersumpal, dengan masih menggunakan gaunnya. Sedangkan Toneri entah sedang apa, karena di membelakangi mereka.

 _BRAAKK_

Pintu yang ada di depan Toneri terbuka dengan kasar. Bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka masuklah seorang gadis.

"Cukup Toneri! Lepaskan gadis itu!" Omel seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Aku tidak mau Sakura!" Jawab Toneri sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Gadis itu!" Naruto mulai emosi melihat Sakura yang bisa masuk dari pintu lain.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan gegabah, nyawa Hinata taruhannya. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menurutkan?" Sasuke menahan Naruto.

"Astaga, kau apa kan dia? Kau keterlaluan!" Sakura langsung menghampir Hinata dan membuka sumpalan mulutnya.

"Hikss.. ku-kumohon tolong aku.. hiks.. a-aku takut... hiks.. aku ha-harus kembali." Ujar Hinata lirih.

"Aku tahu, hari ini hari pernikahanmu kan? Aku tadi bertemu dengan suamimu." Sakura tersenyum, lalu menoleh kearah Toneri. "Mana kunci ikatan ini?"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Toneri.

"Tentu saja melepaskannya." Jawab Sakura. "Dia bukan Shion, mereka berbeda. Dan Shion sudah meninggal!" lanjut Sakura.

"Shion belum meninggal. Gadis itu adalah Shion!" Bentak Toneri.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Shion, Shion pun sangat mencintaimu. Tapi jika caramu seperti ini, percayalah Shion pasti kecewa. Bebaskan gadis ini yaa." Sakura mencoba merayu Toneri.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Teriak Toneri lalu mengarahkan pisau bedah kearah Sakura. "Kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya, kau ingin memisahkan aku dengan Shion. Semua yang ingin memisahkanku harus mati!"

Toneri langsung berlari kearah Sakura, Sakura lalu dengan sigap menghindari serangan Toneri. Bukannya mengejar Sakura, Toneri malah berhenti didepan Hinata.

"Kau tidak boleh bersama laki - laki lain selain aku." Toneri lalu mengarahkan pisau bedahnya kearah pipi Hinata lalu menggoreskannya.

"Ja-jangan! Aaarrrgghh!" Teriak Hinata.

Cairan merah kental keluar dari pipi Hinata yang digoreskan pisau ditangan Toneri.

"Hinata!" Teriak Naruto berlari kearah pintu.

Toneri yang terkejut menoleh kearah asal suara, melihat Toneri yang lengah Sakura lalu menendang Toneri dari samping hingga terjatuh tersungkur.

"Tenang aku akan membebaskanmu." Sakura lalu menggunakan apapun untuk membuka ikatan tangan Hinata.

 _BRAK BRAK BRAK_

"Buka pintunya _sialan_!" Omel Naruto disela kegiatannya menggedor pintu didepannya.

"Dobrak !" perintah Sasuke. Mereka lalu mulai menendang pintu itu.

"percuma!" Cegah Sai.

"Apa maksudmu brengsek!" bentak Naruto.

"Lihatlah engselnya didalam bukan diluar daripada menendang lebih baik cari cara untuk melepaskan engselnya!" terang Sai.

"Daripada bicara lebih baik langsung lepaskan engsel itu!" Kiba mulai menggunakan sekop yang ditemukannya entah dimana untuk melepaskan engsel itu.

"Cih, Sakura kau mengganggu ku!" Toneri lalu berlari kearah Sakura, lalu menarik rambut Sakura, dan menenggelamkan kepala Sakura kedalam wastafel yang penuh dengan air.

 _Blupp..blupp.._

Tangan Sakura meronta mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantunya melepaskan diri dari Toneri.

 _JLEB_

Cengkraman tangan Toneri mengendur dan Sakura pun terlepas dari cengkraman Toneri, Sakura yang mulai kehabisan oksigen menjadi limbung dan terjatuh terduduk. Sakura melihat kearah Toneri, sebuah pisau kecil menancap di bahunya dan ternyata yang melakukannya adalah Hinata, walau dengan tangan dan kaki yang gemetar dan air mata yang masih menetes.

" _Sialan_ kau _jalang_!" Toneri mencabut pisau itu lalu berjalan kearah Hinata.

Hinata yang takut pada Toneri tapi tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja, berjalan mundur sembari melihat sekitar berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membela diri. Tapi karena fokus Hinata hanya pada Toneri yang ada didepannya, dia jadi tidak melihat jika ada sebuah wadah kecil di belakangnya.

"Kyaaa!!" Hinata terjatuh akibat menginjak wadah itu.

Saat Toneri tinggal 3 langkah lagi dari Hinata, Sakura mendorong Toneri dari samping hingga kembali jatuh tersungkur, lalu membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Ayo lari!" Sakura lalu menarik tangan Hinata.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Sakura kembali merasakan sakit dikepalanya akibat dari Toneri yang menarik rambut Sakura.

"Lepas Toneri! Lari Hinata! pergilah!"

Bukannya menuruti ucapan Sakura, Hinata malah menghampiri Toneri lalu menggigit tangan Toneri yang menarik rambut Sakura.

"Arghh! _Sialan_ !" Teriak Toneri.

Toneri mengarahkan pisau bedah ditangannya ke Hinata, Sakura yang melihatnya berusaha menahan tangan Toneri.

"Hinata pergilah!" Teriak Sakura.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Bentak Toneri entah pada Sakura atau Hinata.

Hinata melepas gigitannya lalu mengambil sebuah nampan yang ada diatas meja, dan memukulkannya pada bahu Toneri. Merasa sakit karena dipukul beberapa kali, Toneri akhirnya melepaskan Sakura dan mendorongnya kedepan.

"Sialan kau!"

Toneri kembali berjalan cepat menuju Hinata, sembari mengarahkan pisaunya pada Hinata. Kepala Sakura yang tidak sengaja terbentur membutuhkan waktu untuk menghilangkan pusing dikepala. Toneri yang semakin kehilangan kesabaran menarik rambut Hinata dan mengarahkan pisaunya ke Hinata.

"Jangan!" Teriak Sakura.

 _BRAK!_

Bersamaan dengan teriak Sakura, pintu yang menjadi pembatas Naruto dan polisi akhirnya terbuka.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Toneri yang terkejut dimanfaatkan oleh Hinata, merasa tangkapannya hampir lepas langsung saja Toneri mengarahkan pisaunya tapi Sakura yang berhasil meraih Toneri dan terjadilah perebutan pisau antara Sakura dan Toneri, sedangkan tangannya yang satunya masih menarik rambut Hinata.

"Jangan sentuh Hinata!" Bentak Naruto tapi ditahan Shikamaru.

Sai yang merasa situasi semakin panas, mulai membidik Toneri.

 _DORR..DORR.._ _JLEB!_

oOo

Beberapa jam kemudian,

2 mobil ambulan dan beberapa mobil polisi datang setelah di hubungi oleh Sasuke.

"Apa bahumu sangat sakit _hime_?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Tidak terlalu." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum.

"Jika bukan karena si nanas, sudah kubunuh pria itu. Berani - beraninya dia menusuk bahumu. Sai pula kenapa dia hanya menembak kaki dan bahu orang itu, harusnya dia menem-"

" _Sumimasen_." Seorang perawat pria menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto.

Naruto menatap perawat yang menghampirinya, lalu menarik Hinata kedalam rangkulannya.

"Tidak bisa perawat wanita sajakah?" Tanya Naruto yang masih merangkul Hinata.

"Keadaan genting kau masih sempat - sempatnya bicara seperti itu. Lepaskan tanganmu! biarkan Hinata mendapat pertolongan pertama lalu kerumah sakit." Omel Sasuke.

"Kau ini." Naruto lalu melepas rangkulannya dengan setengah hati. "Aku ikut ambulan ke rumah sakit." Lanjut Naruto.

"Tidak bisa. Kau dan Sakura ikut aku kekantor polisi untuk membuat laporan." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura. "Terutama kau, kau pasti akan mengikuti persidangan." Lanjut Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang diobati.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin menemani Hinata, dia tidak boleh berada di mobil yang penuh pria seperti itu." Bantah Naruto.

"Astaga Naruto!" Bentak Kiba tak percaya.

"Nee-san biar aku yang menemani." Ujar Hanabi yang tadi tiba bersamaan dengan ambulan.

"Kau sudah menolong adikku, aku akan membantumu agar tak dihukum." Ujar Neji pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih"

Setelah Toneri, Sakura dan Hinata mendapat pertolongan pertama, mereka pun pergi menuju rumah sakit diikuti 2 mobil polisi lainnya, kecuali Sakura yang naik kedalam mobil Sasuke dan pergi ke kantor polisi diikuti mobil Kiba dan Neji.

Beberapa hari kemudian

Sebuah kafe.

"Sakura-san!" Panggil gadis dengan rambut indigo.

"Hinata-chan" sakura tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku waktu itu, tapi maaf karena aku tidak bisa membatalkan tuduhannya." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hey, tak apa. Itu salahku yang tidak memberitahukan polisi lokasi penyekapan itu. Lagipula kakakmu berhasil membuatku tidak tinggal di penjara." Sakura menatap Hinata.

"Ohh iya, bagaimana keadaan Toneri-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau terlalu baik." Sakura tersenyum. "dia baik - baik saja, dia tidak di penjara, tapi dia akan di tahan di rumah sakit jiwa." Terang Sakura. "Kakak - kakaknya payah, hanya karena tidak mau malu mereka tetap menganggap Toneri sehat. Sampai akhirnya kejadian ini terjadi mereka baru sadar dan menyesal." Lanjut Sakura. "Oh iya, kapan resepsi pernikahan kalian?" Tanya Sakura.

"Minggu depan, tunggu luka - lukaku pulih dulu." Jawab Hinata.

"Untung matamu tidak apa apa. Jika ada apa - apa aku pasti akan sangat menyesal." Sakura meminum kopi yang di pesannya.

"Sakura-san Nanti datang yaa." Pinta Hinata. "Jika tidak aku akan sangat kecewa." Hinata memasang wajah sedih.

"Memangnya tidak apa jika aku datang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum.

 **END**.

 **OWARI**

Masih di hari penangkapan.

Setibanya dikantor polisi, Sakura langsung dibawa keruang introgasi dan dipastikan akan menginap ditahanan malam ini. Sasuke dan yang lainnya juga pergi menuju ruang introgasi.

4 jam diruang introgasi, akhirnya Naruto telah selesai menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan. Begitu keluar, Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke dan yang lain yang baru saja menyelesailan laporan tentang kasus ini.

"Akhirnya laporannya selesai." ujar Kiba

"Hey ayo pulang. Aku lelah." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Lanjut Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Bodoh, tidak perlu seformal itu. Selain kami ini adalah polisi, Kita kan sahabat, sudah tugas kami." Ujar Kiba.

oOo

Sehari setelah penangkapan.

Rumah Sakit Senju,

Hinata kembali memeriksakan luka - lukanya sesuai perintah dari Kushina.

"Bagaimana Tsunade ba-san, mataku tidak apa - apa kan? Dan bekas jahitan dipipiku bisa hilangkan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tenang, matamu tidak apa - apa hanya proses penyembuhannya yang sedikit lama, begitu juga dengan jahitan dipipimu. Semuanya hanya butuh waktu." wanita berambut pirang pucat bernama Tsunade pun tersenyum.

oOo

4 hari setelah penyekapan

Pengadilan,

"Haruno Sakura dinyatakan bersalah, dan di berikan hukuman 3 bulan wajib lapor dan tidak diizinkan pergi keluar kota ataupun keluar negeri." Hakim lalu mengetok palu 3 kali.

"Maaf hanya segitu yang bisa kulakukan." Ujar Neji pada Sakura seusai sidang.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup." balas Sakura dengan senyuman. "Lalu bagaimana Toneri?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia terbukti mempunyai gangguan jiwa, jadi dia dimasukkan kerumah sakit jiwa." Jawab Neji.

"Seharusnya dari dulu dia disana!" Omel Sakura.

"Keluarganya mendapat sanksi dari pengadilan karena membiarkan Toneri bebas berkeliaran saat jiwanya sedang bermasalah." Ujar Neji.

"Memang harus!" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **END *beneran***.

 ** _Catatan :_** _Ff ini emang bukan yang pertama kali di post, tapi sebenarnya ini ff pertama yang aku bikin..._ _Tinggalin jejak saran dan kritiknya ya..._ _Walau ff ini lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya tetep baca ya..._ _THANKS_

 _Salam,_

 _Rozzeana Chaa_


End file.
